


Free Fall

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: The Paratrooper and the Samurai [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And a Crazy Paratrooper, And gets the Scare of His Life, Crosshairs is a Maniac, Crosshairs is going through a sort of Withdrawal, Drift decides to help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Crosshairs misses jumping off cliffs.</p>
<p>“How can Ah be a paratrooper if I can’t paratroop!?”</p>
<p>“I am sure that phrasing is incorrect.”</p>
<p>Drift finds a way to help him out. He should really have expected what happened next. Crosshairs will be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. 
> 
> A quick note, I have had eye surgery and can't stand to look at the screen for long periods of time. Basically writing without looking at the screen and only doing minimal editing. Any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out, when I get better I'll edit the hell out of these last few fics =)
> 
> EDITED: August 5, 2014

Drift found Crosshairs standing on top of one of the tallest slopes in the vicinity. Although by Cybertronian standards it was very small. If Drift stood on the tips of his pedes he could easily see over it. 

The paratrooper was pacing liked a caged lion and cursing up a storm. 

“Crosshairs.” Drift called. “What are you doing?”

The paratrooper stopped his pacing and turned to glare at him, before opening his arms wide toward the expanse of land. “Look at this!” He snarled in disgust. “Plain.” He turned to the right. “Plain.” And to the left. “Plain.” And finally one more time, his back to Drift.” Plain! Arrrgh! Ah hate it! There is nowhere on this stupid state high enough fer meh ta jump!” He cursed grabbing his helm in frustration. 

Drift blinked, the problem now becoming evident. 

“At least in that desert, in the middle of nowhere, there were cliffs high enough that Ah could make a decent jump. Not here! Oooh nooo, Ah get stuck on one of the flattest places on Earth!” The green mech let out an incredible string of Cybertronian curses mixed with insults from many Earth languages. His pacing was now frenetic. 

Drift remembered that Crosshairs had climbed several cliffs back when they were hiding in the desert, much to their confusion, before throwing himself off them. The first two times had almost stopped their sparks, thinking the worst. They had scrambled to the mech’s location in panic. But when a parachute opened and Crosshairs’ maniac laughter bounced off the rock formations they had let out a collective sigh of relief. When Crosshairs persisted with this activity, then it had just gotten annoying. 

“I see. So you are missing the excitement from the jumps?” The Bugatti asked, staring up at the still pacing mech. 

“How can Ah be a paratrooper if I can’t paratroop!?”

“I am sure that is not the correct use for that word.” Drift said absentmindedly, but was highly ignored by the agitated mech. 

Crosshairs was making gestures with his servos, which seemed to be shaking slightly. Drift frowned. He had not thought that being kept from such activities would affect the mech so much. In fact, he had slightly forgotten that Crosshairs was, well... a paratrooper. He supposed that if he was ever kept from being able to meditate or practice with his swords, Drift would find himself in a similar state. He thought of a way to help, wracking his processor. He could ask Hound to let them go out into the desert for a few days, at least until Crosshairs let out some steam. Then a memory of their infiltration in Chicago hit him.

“Crosshairs!” He called smiling.  

The mech acknowledged having heard him but didn’t stop moving.  

“I think I have a solution to your problem.” 

That stopped the green mech in his tracks. Crosshairs stared at him. His optics slightly suspicious, and slightly hopeful. That cemented Drift’s decision. 

“Ya do?” 

“Yes.” Drift smiled. “Remember that one of my alt forms is a helicopter. I can get you high enough to jump if you wis-” The Bugatti didn’t get to finish his sentence before Crosshairs was running down the slope and throwing himself at Drift, a wide grin on his face plates.  

Drift stumbled a bit at the sudden weight, but held the green mech in his arms.  

“Would ya really do that samurai? Cause Ah accept!” In that moment Crosshairs looked like a youngling who had just been given the best present in the world. Drift’s spark beat faster at his open expression and his smiled grew.  

“I would be honored.”

Crosshairs let out a big shout of joy, laughing as he jumped from pede to pede in excitement.

“Can we do it now?” 

“Of course.” 

While Crosshairs whooped and threw his fist up in triumph, Drift transformed into his helicopter mode. 

“Grab on tight, and do not let go until we have gained enough altitude.” Drift warned, suddenly scared that the mech might be too hasty. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Ah _am_ a professional after all samurai.” The green mech waved him off. He grabbed onto his landing skids, just like Bumblebee had done when they were rescuing Cade.  

“Hold on.”

As they ascended, Drift could feel the excitement in Crosshairs’ energy field. The mech was just itching to let go. The servos grabbing onto his skids were nearly vibrating with pent up energy. 

The land below them quickly became identifiable as Drift went almost as high as an airplane.

“Are you ready?” 

“Born ready.” Crosshairs said smugly, and he let go. 

The mech free fell with a loud and long shout of elation. The air resisting around him as he fell, wind whizzing past. Along the way the paratrooper had turned so he was falling face plates first, laughing as he fell. 

Drift dove after him, but kept his distance so as to not get caught up in the parachutes once Crosshairs released them. Speaking of which. 

::Crosshairs.:: He called through their comm link. ::Shouldn't you be activating your chute?:: He said trying not to sound worried. Crosshairs knew better than them what were the limits after all. 

::Not yet!:: Crosshairs screamed with an audible grin. 

They descended farther. The ground was coming up to meet them quick.

::Crosshairs!:: Now Drift was panicking. What was the paratrooper playing at? 

::Not yet!:: The mech said once again. 

::Crosshairs pull your chute now!:: This time Drift didn’t mask his panic and fear.

With another shout of elation, Crosshairs waited a few more seconds before finally,  _finally_ releasing his chute. Drift watched as the wind caught in the parachutes, violently pulling Crosshairs to a stop midair. But he was already too close to the ground. The mech glided for a few seconds before hitting the ground hard. Drift was already heading at full speed to his location. 

He calmed slightly, hearing Crosshairs laughing maniacally as he rolled down a small slope. The paratrooper came to a full stop on his back, the parachutes’ lines effectively tangled around him. But he was still laughing, a childish joy on his face plates.

Drift transformed right beside him, scanning his frame for any threatening injuries. Aside from grass and dirt staining his frame he found none. 

Relieved to see him unharmed, Drift let out a sigh before glaring down at the mech.

“That was reckless Crosshairs! You could have been hurt!”

“Ahh don’t worry about it samurai, it’s perfectly safe. No way Ah miscalculate. That was fun!” 

Drift’s spark was still beating fast at the scare he’d received. But he had to admit that he should have had more faith in the paratrooper. Sighing in defeat, Drift sat where he was, watching as Crosshairs kept laughing and rolled from side to side, still jittery from the jump. 

“Again!” He said suddenly, lifting his head to look at him. The mech had his goggles on, most likely having put them on as soon as he let go of Drift’s skids. 

The Bugatti was slightly hesitant to let the mech jump again, still shaken from the last jump. But he could not deny him. He could see how much Crosshairs loved this and Drift had, after all, offered to help him.

“Alright, but only if you can get out of those lines without breaking them.” Drift said with a small smile. That should buy him some time to regain his inner calm.

Crosshairs frowned, looking down at his frame, limbs trapped to his sides in his parachutes’ lines. 

Drift watched amused, his spark finally calming, as the paratrooper cursed and thrashed, trying to get untangled without breaking any of the wires.

The Bugatti couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. He offlined his optics to meditate, Crosshairs' curses oddly soothing in the background. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are love ^^


End file.
